This invention relates generally to feeding systems for poultry and the like, and more particularly to the feeder assemblies used in conjunction therewith.
In today's competitive marketplace, most animal husbandmen attempt to reduce the operating costs associated with the commercial breeding of domestic birds and animals by utilizing automated feeding systems designed to minimize the amount of labor needed to carry out daily feeding procedures. A modern automated feeding system of the type referred to usually comprises a bulk feed storage facility connected to a system of transport conduits which are equipped with means for conveying feed through the conduits and into the individual feeder assemblies. In poultry feeding applications, a single feeder should ideally be able to accommodate various types and sizes of birds thus eliminating the need and expense required to change feeders. The feeder assemblies should also be designed to minimize feed waste and discourage birds from bodily entering the feeder assemblies and contaminating the feed contained therein.
Examples of prior art feeder assemblies of the general type to which this invention is directed are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,230,933; 3,388,690; 3,511,215; 3,811,412; 3,911,868; 4,070,990; 4,476,811; 4,834,026 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 302,015.
The feeders shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,230,933; 3,388,690 and 4,476,811 disclose, among other things, the aspect of providing a wire barrier to prevent consuming poultry from physically climbing into the feeder apparatus. Because of the shape and configuration of the barriers shown, however, birds which force their way into the feeder apparatus can become trapped inside. Another aspect shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,476,811 is that of a brood gate opening defined in the drop tube member to permit feed to flow from a transport conduit, through the opening, and into an outer portions of the pan for consumption by poultry which are newly-hatched and/or not yet large enough to feed from the interiors of the pan. When the '811 feeder is raised above a feeding surface as shown in FIGS. 4 and 5 of the '811 patent, the brood gate automatically closes. The brood gate shown in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 302,015, however, can be opened and closed whether or not the feeder assembly shown therein is raised above a feeding surface or resting thereon, but will not automatically close and open.
Except with respect to those aspects specifically discussed above, it is believed that a concise explanation as to the potential relevance of each of the prior art patents cited is provided by the title and abstract of each.